Sapphire to Emerald And Other CS Poems
by Pikachu35
Summary: They look deep into the others eyes and something just feels right, until a certain green-haired jerk has to comment and ruin the moment. POEM
1. Sapphire To Emerald

**Idk why, but I've just been in the mood for poetry lately. O.o This is yet another 15 minute written one, but I wrote it in English instead.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sapphire To Emerald**

Sapphire orbs

Meet emeralrd eyes

And there's a spark like lightning,

Flashing across night skies.

This connection is deep,

Right down to the core.

And it's like nothing

Either have felt before.

They feel drawn together,

This boy and this girl.

And down in their stomachs,

Butterflies begin to swirl.

But because they're young and arrogant,

Mixed emotion begin to erupt.

Insults are thrown, voices raised,

And they tell each other to shut up!

The girl begins to cry.

From the boy, she runs away.

He begins to feel guilty;

He follows, but he's not sure what to say

He didn't want to hurt her.

He was just goofing around is all,

But the girl doesn't know this,

So she continues to run, ignoring his every call.

She's tired, she stumbles,

And yet she continues to flee.

She knows she should stop and listen.

In the distance she hears, "Please, wait for me!"

So she stops and turns to face him,

But in doing so she falls

On top of him and doesnt move,

Until later on, he says, "Are you trying to stall?"

He pushes her off, stands up,

And then helps her to her feet.

But the moment their hands touch,

Both their hearts skip a beat.

Their eyes lock and they stare

For a couple of minutes or so,

But only before she giggles,

"I'm up now. You can let go."

He drops her hand and blushes,

And then she, too, turns bright red.

Shaking his head, he mutters,

"Listen, about what I said..."

She shakes her head, "Forget it,

You didn't mean it, I understand.

Let's just put it behind us,

And umm...Do you think we can be friends?"

He smirks, flicks his hair, and nods.

"Yeah I would like that May,

But," he hestitates and blushes again,

"You know what would really make my day?"

He doesn't give her time to answer,

Just leans in and kisses her fast.

He broke the kiss quick as well.

As for May, she's upset it didn't last.

There's an awkward moments silence,

As they stand, locked in their thoughts.

May looks and searches Drew's face,

Trying to decipher what he sought.

He looks up and again their gaze meets

But this time it holds long.

As it goes emerald to sapphire and back again,

They both know where the other belongs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please R&R**

**Luv ya,**

**Pikachu35**


	2. Admit It

Admit It

**Just a short CS poem I wrote a while back.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Admit It-**

Drew, arrogant and sarcastic,

Not really an overall nice guy.

And then there's May, she's different,

Nice, kind, and a wee bit shy.

There's the arguments they share,

Whose tactics and skills are best.

Can't they see it's kind of annoying?

Why can't the just give it a rest?

They're only lying to themselves,

Denying the real truth.

Afraid to admit their feelings,

Like a child losing his first tooth.

May wants to keep it a secret,

Bottled up as long as she can.

Drew just can't face the fact,

That he needs to toughen up and be a man.

My God, just tell each other!

It's not really all that hard.

The longer you keep it hidden,

The more your hearts are gonna be scarred.

You don't know the pain you're causing

For yourselves and those around.

The more you yell, the farther you drive them,

Until when you look up, no one will be found.

Don't you try to deny it

I can see it written on your face

Drew, you know if you don't hurry

Another guy will surely take your place.

May, you should know by now

All his insults aren't really true.

Next time he yells imagine him saying,

"May Maple, I love you."

Now look up, everyone's gone

You see what your fighting can do?

And now the parks only inhabitants

Are just the two of you.

You both stand there, silent

There's tension in the air

And, Drew, you're still acting

Like you don't give a care.

Don't you see it's hurting May?

Can't you feel her pain inside?

Your snobbish, jerk-like attitude

Makes her want to run and hide.

But you just smirk and flick your hair

While tears form in her eyes.

Your eyes grown wide at the sight

As she turns away and silently cries.

May calm down he's just a jerk.

Just a stupid, stupid guy.

But your tears disperse when he hands you a rose.

He waves, turns around, and says goodbye.

You smile slightly as he walks away.

But you don't notice the frown.

Seeing those tears in your eyes

Brought his whole day crashing down.

Maybe next time you'll admit it.

Maybe next time you'll tell the truth.

I just hope that you'll both say it.

While you guys still have your youth.

Four simple words to confess,

Four simple words to say

And those four simple words are;

"I love you Drew/May."

FIN


End file.
